parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Greater Flamingo
The greater flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus, Say it: fee-knee-CAWP-TUHR-us row-ZEUS) is instantly recognisable by its long, thin neck and legs, colourful plumage and distinctive downward-bending beak. As well as being the largest of the flamingo species, it is also the palest, with white to pale pink plumage, contrasting red shoulders, and black tips to the wings. The legs are pink, the eyes yellow, and the beak is pale pink, with a black tip. The female is smaller than the male, and juveniles are grey-brown with some pink in the underparts, wings and tail, and the legs and beak are mainly brown. The call is a goose-like, honking ka-haunk. Roles * It played Inez in Cyberchase (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Dancing Woman in The Black Cauldron (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Mavis in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Kimberly/Pink Ranger in Beastly Morphin Power Rangers * It played One of Flamingos in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Flamingo.jpg greater-flamingo.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-75.jpg|The Lion King (1994) TLK2 Flamingos.png|The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-287.jpg|The Lion King 1½ (2004) normal_TLG_S1_E9_0276.jpg|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) PPG Flamingos.png Fantasia 2000 Flamingos.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Aladdin Flamingos.png|Aladdin (1992) little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8076.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989) tarzan2-disneyscreencaps.com-3997.jpg|Tarzan 2 (2005) madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-2780.jpg|Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) Ngorongoro_Crater.jpg Flamingo_standing_on_cloaked_tortuga.png animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-3185.jpg Greater_Flamingo_(Blue_Fang).jpg PPG Movie Flamingos.png JEL Flamingos.png Flamingo.PNG IMG_7920.JPG IMG_3589.PNG|Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) Jungle Book 2 Flamingo.png|The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Simpsons Flamingos.png AJ_Flamingo.jpg Life.of.Pi Flamingos.jpg|The Life of Pi (2012) IMG 6005.JPG|Floridian Residents (Storyboard) Dexter's Lab Flamingos.jpg IMG 7810.JPG KND Flamingos.jpg Flamingo in Tinga Tinga Tales.jpg IMG 1673.PNG greater-flamingo-kemono-friends.jpg Assassins-Creed-Flamingo.png Greater-flamingo-ztuac.png Superbook Flamingos.png Babar Flamingo.png|Babar See Also * Lesser Flamingo * American Flamingo * Andean Flamingo * Chilean Flamingo Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Flamingos Category:Asian Animals Category:European Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Doki Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Shorts Animals Category:Duma Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Alice in Wonderland Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Storybots Animals Category:Pink Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:Help! It's The Hair Bear Bunch Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:The Life of Pi Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Chuck Jones' Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:WWT Slimbridge Animals Category:Father of the Pride Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Edinburgh Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals‎ Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Superbook Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Assassin Creed Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:Cat and Keet Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals